Pop Quiz
by Bex-Duchess
Summary: Pop quiz ladies!" I turned along with the rest of the sophmore class and stared at my CoveOps teacher. Z/C & J/C. The exchange with Blackthorn in the second book never happened. Rated T to be safe. Read and review plz! Ally Carter owns it all!
1. Halloween

**AN: While I was looking at GG fan fics I noticed that none of them had anything to do with Joe Solomon's favorite saying 'Pop Quiz', I decided that I was going to break that barrier. Tell me if Cammie seems a bit OOC because it felt like she is a little Josh obsessed in this chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my GG fan fic! I kinda wrote it fast so if anything seems inaccurate that's because I didn't take the time to research it.**

_**Pop Quiz**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Halloween **_

I sat in C&A tapping my hands on my desk staring out the window. Madam Dabney spun around the room in a purple sparkly shawl but I wasn't listening. I looked at Bex and she looked at me, a bored look etched across her face. We were both thinking the same thing.

_Josh Abrams_.

My boyfriend of course. Amazing, sweet, and perfect in every aspect except that he didn't know the real me. My soul mate naturally. One thing haunted me; how would I tell him? Bex suggested that I just come out and say it as soon as we are married, Macy on the other hand thinks that we can live happily ever after with him knowing me as a small town girl with a cat named Suzie. Liz had no comment on the matter seeing as she swore she would have no part in my secret relationship. I can't blame her.

Tonight was different though. Joe Solomon had decided to give us an assignment in Roseville and the odds I would be seeing Josh as the _real_ me were almost 100% positive other (his email indicates that he and Dillan decided to sneak out to their school dance against their parents). It was fate. He would see me as _Chameleon_ and I wouldn't have to worry about keeping a deep dark secret.

Too bad, it did not work that way.

To know me as _Chameleon_ would require at _least_ Level 4 Clearance; he didn't even know what school I really went to.

"Yeah," said Macey staring at my reflection in the mirror with a perceptive eye, "I do see that as a problem." She sat down on the counter and looked at me this time getting really close to my face. "That thing is huge!"

I batted her hand away from my face. "Macey I mean Josh not the zit!"

"Well," she started defensively, "if you are going to see Josh you might as well get rid of that thing anyway!"

"Macey!"

"All right, all right!" she said, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." I walked out of the bathroom and into Liz who had been standing there the whole time. What spy (what friend) doesn't notice their best friend standing right outside the room?

"Cam," she started but Macey interrupted her before she could finish.

"Cam! I got it!" she sang running out of the bathroom with a pair of tweezers in her hand.

I took one look at the tweezers and at my roommates face, "No!"

"But Cammie!" she whined.

"No, you are not going to pluck my eyebrows!" I took the tweezers from her, which would have been dangerous in a trained Operatives hands let alone a girl who has know how to use one since she was able to walk.

Bex's legs swung back and forth, as she dangled them off her bed. Then in a stroke of brilliance, she jumped off the bed and exclaimed, "I GOT IT!"

I love Josh. With all my heart, I am sure we are meant to be! I also love my school and my sisters, and I would never betray them for a boy, no matter how much it hurt. However, when you want to see your boyfriend, tell him what you really are, but you cannot, the one thing you do not want to hear is, "You avoid Josh!"

As much as I didn't want to, that's what I ended up doing.

The entire sophomore class gathered into the white Gallagher van and Mr. Solomon handed out comms and camera necklaces. I placed a comm in my ear and slipped on the same cross necklace I had met Josh wearing. Bex and I looked at each other.

"Bring it on!" she whispered as we filed into the van.

Tina Walters came straight up to me and practically yelled, "So, is it true you are using the assignment as a secret meeting with you not-so-secret BF Josh?"

I mustered all my C&A skills and said, "Where did you get that idea Tina?" as innocently as possible, "and who is Josh?"

"Ok ladies!" Mr. Solomon stood above us and clapped his hands together once, "Tonight, is not a game. You will be up against one of the toughest missions of your life." He opened the vans back door, "Being you."

I'm pretty sure not one girl in the van was expecting to be at the _same school _Josh just happened to attend. And according to the email account we hacked, tonight was the dance.

"Ladies I have given you all a certain job," said Mr. Solomon letting us look at the lights before closing the door taking the light with it. "Some will be socializing," he looked straight at me, "others will be hacking into the school computer" he looked at Liz.

The thing was, I didn't want to socialize...I wanted to hack into a system I'd already hacked a gazillion times. It was as if my private life wasn't so private anymore and this assignment was made so that it would force me to tell.

Since I was dressed to meet Macey McHenry's approval, I guess I have an excuse for being here. He had, after all, told me there was a dance tonight, and asked me if I would go. I told him 'I might be able to make it but don't count on it.' I am seriously starting to suspect a double agent who is telling Joe Solomon about Josh. Note to self: Find said agent and have a little _talk._

I opened the door to the gym with Bex behind me. The light shined on her just right and she sparkled, looking like the irresistible British beauty that she was. All gazes fell on her, except one. Josh was staring straight at me.

I smiled and waved, acting like my flirty cover, slipping into her shoes and staying there for the night. I wish I could just _stay_ there for all my life. Nevertheless, I was Cammie 'Chameleon' Morgan, daughter of Rachel Morgan the CIA agent. I could _never_ ever in a million years be normal.

My only alibi for the reason why I was in a Gallagher Girl uniform; it was a Halloween dance.

Josh looked at me confused. "You're a Gallagher Girl?" he asked looking at Tina who was dressed exactly the same. I looked around and noticed that all my friends were dressed like me (no really). I made up a reason why we were all dressed the same.

"Me and my friends all decided to get together and be a group of Gallagher Girls for Halloween." I lied, "I see you are..." I added looking at his vampire costume.

"Dracula." He said.

"Bite me!" I said acting like a flirt.

I leaned in for a kiss, but looking behind Josh's shoulder, I saw Tina Walters staring straight at me.

"SO IT IS TRUE!" she screamed dropping her conversation to take mental notes.

Josh recoiled. He turned around, looked behind him and saw Tina having a panic attack.

"Chameleon," I heard Bex's voice on the comms. "Get out of there,"

I pulled out my phone, and pretended that it was vibrating. "I got to take this." I said as I walked outside into the hall. I held it up to my ear and started to talk with Bex.

"Duchess, where are you." I asked looking for my friend.

"Under the stage," she said and I knew well enough not to ask _how_.

Just then, Mr. Solomon's voice cut through our comms.

"Our mission is complete ladies, return to the van." Twelve girls all in the same uniform came bursting out of the gym. Leaving what they were doing with different reasons each.

I never even got to say goodbye to Josh.

***

On the way back to school, Tina hyperventilated, knowing that she was right about one thing. Liz kept bragging that she cracked the firewall in less than 30 seconds, and Bex didn't say anything because she didn't have to tell everyone that she danced with twelve different boys. Joe Solomon held up a file with a label stamped across it titled CONFIDENTIAL.

"This ladies it what we came to achieve." He said, "Some of you were distractions, others worked to get these." He pointed to the file. "And others, had a little too much fun." He stared at me. "Cameron Morgan I would like to see you once we get back."

I gulped.

**Review please!!! I can't make it better unless you tell me what I have to do!!!!**


	2. Only One Way Make That Two

**AN: You guys are amazing! And since I love all of you so much I decide that I would update early (or as early as possible)! This part is somewhat kinda like the beginning of the second book. And yes, Zach comes in later!! Trust me there will be some major Zammie in future chapters!**

_**Pop Quiz**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Only One Way...Make That Two**_

I sat alone in Sublevel 1, Mr. Solomon showing me the video footage from my necklace. Comparing the new footage to the old footage of when I first met Josh.

"Sloppy," he said shaking his head, "very sloppy," he stopped the video on Josh, "Isn't that the same boy, from the carnival? I believe so." He turned off the videos. "What was the first thing I told the class?"

"Notice things." I mumbled under my breathe.

I looked down at the ground. How could I have been so careless that I forgot that my necklace was videotaping the whole thing, not to mention the comms? I guess something when I see Josh just clicks and I forget that I am a spy on a mission until someone is blaring 'Chameleon!' in my ear.

"Come with me." he said and I followed him into a small room with a one-way mirror on one side of it. A man said in the middle of the room with a lie detector, Mr. Solomon went behind the one-way mirror.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked, but no one answered.

"Cameron Anne Morgan, have your breached security to see said boy before?" the man said staring at me. I didn't answer.

"Answer the question Ms. Morgan." I heard Mr. Solomon's voice ring out.

"Yes." I answered reluctantly.

"Does this boy know who you really are Ms. Morgan?"

"No." I said looking down.

"Who does he think you are?"

"Homeschooled girl with a cat named Suzie," I explained my cover to him. He nodded.

"That will be all Ms. Morgan." The door opened behind me and I walked out of there as fast as I could without looking suspicious.

Mr. Solomon stood outside the door looking as stone like as ever. "Cameron Anne Morgan you are now on lock down," he said, "You don't leave the mansion without anyone. No secret passageways. No secret boyfriends."

I nodded and walked out of the room, not intending to keep my promise, but knowing I have to.

***

I told my roommates everything, from the debriefing, to the lie detector.

"I'm sorry Cam." Said Macey looking at my zit again, "But hey you almost kissed him again that's great right?"

"It's not about that Macey." Bex said sitting on the other side of me. "They really know now, don't they...?" I nodded and pulled out another tissue and blew my nose in it for the thirteenth time.

"I'm never going to see him again." I said as Liz handed me another box.

"You don't know that Cam," she said reassuringly. "Maybe seeing him one more time will clear your head," This got my attention

"How am I going to do that?" I asked.

"Well, we have a video tape of you and him..." started Liz sarcastically.

"And we are spies," blurted Macey, "We sneak out on a regular basis, and we have Miss. Invisible on our side." She leaned into my face, "We. Can. Do. Anything."

"Except kiss without your CoveOps teacher watching." I said.

Macey waved this off, "Well, that's a minor setback." She inched towards me, "Now let me at that zit!"

"MACEY!" I yelled. She backed off.

"So what do we do?" asked Liz confused.

Bex and I looked at each other and said the same thing at the same time, "Sneak." Just then, my mother walked in our suite.

Oh. My. Gosh.

How long had she been there, listing to our conversation? "Kiddo, we need to talk." Bex and Liz walked forward half a step, "Alone." I followed my mom out of the suite and into her office.

"Sweetie, Mr. Solomon told me everything." She said trying to stay as good of a mom as possible, "We can't have you risking security like that." I nodded. "But I understand that you are a fifteen year old girl and these kinds of things happen." (I highly doubt fifteen year old girls sneak out to see their boyfriend...wait scratch that) "You will she Josh again, soon." She promised and my heart rose.

"You mean you want me to tell him?" I don't know what made me say that because I already knew the answer.

"No kiddo." She said smiling. "You can't tell him, but don't sneak out anymore. Trust me you _will_ see him again." She walked up to the door and opened it before anyone even knocked. Joe Solomon was waiting at the door holding the file titled CONFIDENTIAL from our assignment. As soon as I saw a familiar name sticking out the side of the folder, I knew I _had_ to know what was inside. The name was DeeDee.

***

As soon as I told my roommates, Bex and Macey's jaws dropped. Liz shifted in her chair, a sure sign she knew something. We all looked at Liz who looked extremely guilty. Ask Liz to hack into the CIA, she can do it in less than three minutes; ask her to lie to a trained Operative, she melts under pressure.

"Liz," I cornered her, "What do you know about that file?"

She didn't answer at first. "I can't say." she said barley above a whisper. "It's Top Secret. Only three sophomores know what's in it." I knew she was not lying.

"Who?"

"Kim Lee, Eva Alvarez, and me." she said naming the three people who hacked into the school computer. "I'm sorry Cam, I can't tell you what's in that file; I swore not to tell." She picked up her book, ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"So much for her help." Muttered Macey, Bex shot her daggers. "What, I'm being realistic; there is only one way we can get information out of Liz." We all looked at the tweezers on the ground.

Bex and I looked at Macey. "Make that two." Macey held up two fingers.

A few seconds of silence passed until there was a crash, "Oopsy Daisy!"

We all ran to the bathroom door, "Liz what did you break?" screamed Macey. Don't mess with her when it comes to her excessive amounts of skin cream.

"Nothing, but you might want to come look at this." She said a hint of fear in her voice.

There are only a few things that would make a Gallagher Girl scared.

Bex got ready to kick the down the door, "Bex," I started, "Just pick the lock." She nodded and pulled one of Macey's bobby pins out of her hair and picked the lock in less than thirty seconds.

We burst into the room to find a green glowing mess on the floor running up the shower curtain and dripping off the ceiling. One of Macey's more expensive skin creams was open and the glowing mess ran into it. Most Gallagher Girls would kill, others walk away from the scene in denial, what does Macey McHenry do? She faints, and lands straight into the glowing mess. Liz, on the other side of the green catastrophe, was smiling a nervous smile. "Oopsy Daisy..." she said.

"Liz what did you do?" I kneeled down to Macey's level and nearly touched the green goop before Liz stopped me.

"Cammie you don't know what that stuff can do if contact with skin is made." She said sounding like the scientist I knew.

"Well I think Macey is going to find out the hard way." I muttered as she opened her eyes.

I don't think I have heard anyone scream as loud as that girl did, in my _life._

"I'M BLIND!" she screamed trying to stand up, Bex helped her stand. Her eyes were a hazy gray.

"Liz, she will get better, right..." I asked.

"I BETTER!" Macey screamed again trying to walk without running into anything, "LIZ WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU ARE DEAD!" and I had no doubt she meant it considering she had a diamond weapon right there in her nose.

"Well you did say that some of these were illegal," said Liz trying to lighten the mood, "now we know why."

"So that's what it does." Muttered Bex, "Liz do you think you could make this stuff into a Napotine patch?" However, Liz was way ahead of her, she had scooped up some and had some that was dripping into a container.

"I'll see what I can do." she said, "In the mean time, get Macey to Dr. Fibbs. I have an idea."

"Bex, Truth Serum. Now." I said and Bex handed me a bottle of shampoo we pretended was truth serum. "Now Liz, I would hate to do this to you," I said as I inched closer to her, and she backed against the bathroom wall. Bex followed close behind me making sure Liz didn't try to bolt. "Tell us who was in the file." I uncapped the shampoo bottle, "Or we'll make you tell us."

First, know that I would _never_ _ever _ in a million years hurt Liz, but sometimes a girl has to pull a bluff or two to get a girl to talk. And this was one of those times.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to tell Mr. Solomon." She swore. I nodded, as if I would tell my CoveOps teacher after what happened last night. "We had sources that there are a few people there like Macey," at her name she looked up, "descendants of Gilly Gallagher. Two to be exact, one is DeeDee." She looked at the ground and messed with her finger nails, "Mr. Solomon had us hack and find them. And you know how Tina thinks that there is a boy's school in Maine?" I nodded. "Well she's not far from the truth, only it's not in Maine, its here in Roseville." Macey passed out again. "Blackthorn institute for boys." She paused for what felt like ages. Bex had her ears and eyes trained on Liz, "And Josh is one of them."

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

**Tee hee. It's a cliffy... just to keep you reading. Again, Review because I cannot change anything if you don't tell me what needs to be changed. **


	3. Macey's Mishap

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I went to camp this weekend and no internet or cell reception...but fun. Trust me, Zach is going to play a big part, and DeeDee is too. I have been rushing to finish this one, and it's a little short, and I know you have been waiting for some Zammie, so bear with me, I'm getting there. This one is a filler, Enjoy. **

_**Pop Quiz**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Macey's Mishap **_

"_And Josh is one of them."_

_Oh._

_My._

_Gosh._

He went to a spy school...just like me.

Agents under cover, deep cover. Snooping in his trash, reading his emails (that are probably not his real emails) and sneaking out to see him, and still we couldn't find out who he really was. Maybe he knew, knows, who we are. Maybe he thinks _I am _a normal girl (boy that would be ironic). Maybe Dillan is one to. Maybe his motives were the same as mine, purely because of each other. So many possibilities but all I could think about was what my mother had told me. _'You _will_ see him again.' _ That opened up so many other possibilities: a new mission involving him, letting me see him, and so many more.

But I was on lock down. Mr. Solomon probably doubled security so I could never get out. More guards, more electric fences, and more infrared beams. Impossible.

"What you're saying," I said trying to wrap my brain around this, "Is that Josh is an agent at a spy school in Roseville?" Liz nodded sinking further into a corner. "Josh told me he went to Roseville high to throw me off?" another nod but this time she added something.

"They have never heard of him."

I continued talking, "DeeDee is a future Gallagher Girl?" she nodded again, "Who is the other girl?"

Liz hesitated for a moment, "You know too much already."

"Liz," I growled.

"Fine," she caved, "She's Josh's sister."

"Well that makes sense," said Bex carrying Macey out of the bathroom and onto her bed, "If he is an agent, she should be one. How old is she?"

"She just recently enrolled in Roseville High; about eight grade. I do not think she knows about us. But Mr. Solomon wanted her to be searched along with DeeDee so I did." She followed Bex out of the room, "Happy, how much more do you want me to tell you?"

I smiled, "Everything.", and then followed them out of the toxic zone of blinding goop.

Liz sighed, "Someone is going to bring them here tomorrow, show them around. It was supposed to be secret. I will tell you no more," she pantomimed zipping her mouth and throwing away the key.

"One more thing," I said as she turned and sat down at her desk.

"What?" Liz answered spinning around to face me.

"Why did they tell you this if it's Top Secret?" Liz gave up on getting anything done and walked to her bed.

"That I don't know, and does it really matter?" she fell on her bed and buried herself in the covers. "If he finds out I'm in deep trouble." She mumbled, the covers muffling her voice.

"He won't find out," reassured Bex, "The most they will know is Macey is blind and it's your fault."

Liz moaned, and pushed the covers off, "Macey come with me,"

"Shes unconscious." Bex said as Liz got out of bed.

"I knew that," said Liz defensively. "Bex, help me carry Macey to Dr. Fibb's lab."

Liz tried to lift Macey's head and I don't think I have seen anything funnier. "Want me to help you?" I offered.

I grabbed Macey's arms, Bex grabbed her legs, and we carried her out of the hallway all the way to Dr. Fibbs class. Macey's head dangled at an odd angel, and her arms swung and hit my legs. We passed a locked door and we heard whispered voices coming from inside.

"How could you tell them." A voice started that I realized was my mothers, "They should know nothing of it."

"I didn't tell them." Another voice said that I recognized as Joe Solomon. "They don't know that much. I only told three people, and they don't even know about it."

"They better not, otherwise we would be ruined."

Bex and I stopped to listen until we heard the doorknob turn slightly and we ran away as fast (and as quietly) as we could while carrying a pasted out, blind, debutant. We went a different route than planned. Instead of going to Dr. Fibbs, we went into one of our favorite passageways. We stuffed, Macey into the wall and we climbed in.

"Do you think they were talking about what happened tonight?" Bex asked and all I could do was nod. "What do they think we don't know." I shook my head repeating the conversation in my head.

"_They don't know that much. I only told three people, and they don't even know about it." _

Liz, Kim, and Eva. He told them what Liz told us, but that wasn't the question.

The question was: What didn't he tell them, and what didn't my mom want us to know.

I was about to ask Bex when I heard a voice calling my name, first it was soft and weak.

"Cammie..." Both Bex and I turned to face Macey McHenry on the floor with her glassy eyes staring straight ahead. "Bex..."

Bex and I nodded our heads. "Macey, we have something's to tell you."

"I know; I was listening to your conversation ever since I 'passed out'. NOW GET ME UNBLIND!" even when Macey was 'unconscious' she was still a brat.

"Fine, but we need to figure this out first." Said Bex propping Macey up. I looked at the wall thinking to myself.

"RIGHT NOW I DON'T CARE!" Screamed Macey louder than either of us would have liked, "JUST GET ME TO SOMEONE!"

"Macey McHenry," I yelled to get her to shut her over active mouth, "will you please stop screaming and help us figure this thing out?" She nodded. "Thank you."

"I honestly don't know what they are planning, but I have a bad feeling it has a bit to do with DeeDee, a ton do to with Josh, and 100% with Blackthorn." Said Bex, and she wasn't the only one with that feeling.

"Cammie..." It was Macey her voice was nothing over a weak whisper, "My head feels fuzzy."

Bex and I looked at each other. "We got to get her to a hospital." We both said and Macey shook her head.

"Dr....Fibb..." and her head fell limp and rested on Bex's chest.

Macey wasn't breathing.

Oh. My. Gosh.

"Macey..." I slapped her cheeks trying to get her to come to. "Macey!"

Bex laid her on the floor of the corridor. "Move Cam," she ordered and I moved out of the way and watched as my CPR certified friend just about saved Macey McHenry's life. "Oh, gosh. I didn't want to do this." Bex mumbled.

"Mouth to mouth," I said under my breath.

"Macey please don't kill me," prayed Bex and the moment suddenly got really awkward as it appeared my two best friends were kissing. Macey's eyes fluttered open and she spluttered (did I seriously just say that?) for air.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" she screamed. Bex flew back onto the wall and I never thought that Bex would turn redder than she just did.

"I was saving your life,"

"Well don't let it happen again." She said feeling around for where she was. "I feel all dizzy," she almost fell again but Bex caught her before she hit the floor.

"Oh no you don't, Cam we need to get her to Dr. Fibbs before something else happens." I nodded. Macey groaned.

"I just want to know one thing." I said a smile growing on my face.

"What?"

"Did you like it?"

"CAMMIE!"

"Sorry couldn't help it."

We swung her arms around our necks her out of the corridor to find my mom standing right outside the door with her hands on her hips.

"Well," she said staring at me with an eyebrow raised, "What do we have here." I knew she was being rhetorical, she just asked for dramatic effect.

"If it helps, we didn't hear it all." Bex said going defensive. "We just need to get Macey somewhere and we over heard something's..." Macey's arm slipped off my shoulder and she nearly fell to the ground, Bex had to hold her up.

"What gave us away?" I asked giving up on not being found out.

"Macey's screaming." I nodded. "Rebecca, follow me please, Cammie, go back to your suite." I nodded and watched as my mom and my best friend walked away.

But I had no intention of going back to my suite. I waited until my mom was out of earshot before I ran.

**Review please! Srry about the whole Macey/Bex thing. It just kinda flowed. Besides, who knows what that green goop dose...ok so I do...and it might play a big part in the story...who knows...ok I do (again)...just review please!!!!! **


	4. Blackthorn Boys

**AN: I HAVE TWO PAGES OF REVIEWS!!! That makes me very happy, I like reviews and I know you like reading my story. Mr. Solomon seems a bit OOC. **

_**Pop Quiz**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Blackthorn Boys**_

I ran, not knowing where my feet were taking me, but knowing I should trust them. They took me to an air vent, not exactly my first choice in transportation, but if my subconscious wanted me to go then I guess I would. I climbed up the wall and into the vent trying to call upon my photographic memory. I needed to find Josh. I was half way through the vent when a hand grabbed my leg.

"Where do you think you are going Ms. Morgan?" a voice asked and I knew I was in deep trouble. "It's past curfew."

I turned my neck to see Joe Solomon pulling me slowly down from the vent. As soon as my hands left the vent, he did nothing to catch me and I hit the ground hard.

"OW!" I said rubbing my head where it hit the wall.

He looked down at me, "You'll live." He held out his hand but I ignored it and stood up on my own. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind him. "What were you doing in the air vent?"

"I-"

"And tell the truth."

"I wanted to yell at my boyfriend-" _because he is a spy and didn't tell me._

No but I couldn't say that. Part of being a spy is, knowing what you're not supposed to know, and knowing when _not_ to say what you're not supposed to know (read that a few times it will make sense).

"Oh, sneaking out again are we?" At this point, I was being dragged (literally) to my mom's office. I tried to walk backwards to try to counter him, but my feet just dragged. "Ms. Morgan, we can't have you acting on impulse like this anymore."

_But it's not impulse! It's called I'm mad and I need to vent!_ (**AN: Pun...ha-ha...air vent...vent...I'll shut up now) **I was about to protest when I realized that he wasn't taking me in the direction of my mom's office, he turned a corner that we rarely walked down.

"Um, where are you taking me." I asked scared of the answer. Like I said, only a few things can scare a spy.

"Top Secret," he turned around and smiled at me, "But I think you will like it." I struggled harder.

It was getting late and I could imagine that Bex, Macey, and Liz were getting worried about me (not really, we are trained to stay calm). He took me to a little room, that I couldn't see through, and threw me in.

"Cammie?" a voice asked and I froze. I looked up and saw Josh, sitting at the other corner of the room, in a black and blue blazer with a black rose emblem. "You really are a Gallagher Girl?"

"GET ME OTTA HERE!" I screamed but the room had no windows and I assumed that the door only opened from one side.

"If you are so intent on yelling at your boyfriend then by all means, go ahead." A voice rang out just as with the lie detector, "I won't be here recording every word you say," a click could be heard over his sarcastic tone, "No no..."

"Great, my argument with my boyfriend is being recorded." I mumbled to myself. "Can you just tell me one thing?" I asked politely.

"Sure."

"How, and why did he get here."

"After you showed interest in him we took him here for questioning, turns out he was just as clueless as you."

"Cammie," Josh said looking at me with eyes begging for forgiveness. "I-"

"No let me talk!" I said, my subconscious taking over no matter how much I screamed for it to stop. "You lied to me."

"You lied to _me_!" he said throwing back the same insult.

"But it's different."

"No its not."

"I'm a girl, we get the simple right to lie every once in a while." I turned, crossed my arms and ignored him.

"Well, can't argue with _that_!" he said sarcastically.

"Look, what was I? A mission, or where you just toying with me because that's what guys like you do?" I waited for an answer but when I didn't get anything I held up my hand and said, "Ok, don't tell me. Goodbye Josh!" I said turning and walking to the door before I realized I couldn't make the elaborate exit I would have liked to. I bit my lip and spun back around, "But I'm stuck with you."

"Don't do anything you will regret." He warned me grabbing my arm, true concern in his voice but mostly because he didn't want to lose me.

"What," my subconscious took control again, "Like say 'yes' to you?" it came out before I could stop it. Josh's eyes got shiny and I felt horrible, "Josh I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it-" he held up his hand, I must have really hurt him.

"You know something _I_ regret?" I didn't answer, I didn't trust my voice because it was my turn to get teary, "Going to that stupid fair, and starting that stupid conversation with you." As a girl, that was a horrible comeback, but as his girlfriend, it hurt.

"Ok, I have had enough of this," Mr. Solomon said, "It's like a soap opera. I'm leaving, continue your fight." Another click and I saw my opportunity. I slapped Josh clear across the cheek.

"Ow!" he said rubbing his sore cheek, "What was that for?"

I shrugged, "Just felt like it I guess, impulse and all,"

"Ok, kinda deserved that."

I nodded smiling. "Yeah, kinda did!"

He walked towards me but before he could do anything, the lights went completely black and the whole mansion became dead silent except for Josh's footsteps coming close every second.

"Try something and you die!" I said hopping I sounded more confident than I felt. The footsteps stopped, but only because he was inches away from me breathing down my neck. "Josh, I'm warning you-" he slipped his arms around me. "What are you afraid of the dark-" his hand became plastered across my mouth as he whispered something in my ear.

"Quite." I didn't say anything but I bit his hand. He pulled away and swore in three different languages before I noticed that it wasn't Josh who was talking. "Come quietly and nobody gets hurt." That's when the lights came back on and I saw three men, all in black with masks that covered all but their eyes; barley taller than Josh surrounding us. Josh had a gag in his mouth and I had a gun to my neck. I didn't move, I didn't breathe, I only thought. I stood as still as ever, my face unreadable.

That's when I made my move. I wrapped my arms around the gun holder's arms, twisting them so that the gun fell free. I grabbed the gun and pointed it at the man who held it, "Try anything and I shoot," I threatened looking at the faces of the other men. "Up against that wall, all of you." They laughed, I looked at the gun, and it wasn't even loaded. The man on the ground twisted my arms so that I was pinned, another man held Josh with a gun (loaded this time) to his neck. I panicked, my eyes grew wide and all my years of spy training disappeared when I saw my boyfriend terrified.

**BANG**

It wasn't my gun, it wasn't the gun trained on Josh, it was Mr. Solomon's gun.

Joe Solomon stood right outside the door clapping his hands mockingly. "Good work Zach, Grant, Jonas, Josh." Josh nodded, "You can come out guys." My jaws dropped as I saw the people I thought to be kidnappers shed their masks and become fifteen-year-old boys.

The boy who had me, un-pinned me and I could move my arms again.

"You're kidding." I said as my jaw dropped. Josh went and stood next to one of the boys.

"Blackthorn boys, just like me, Cammie." He said laughing.

"You mean it was just a test?" I asked in disbelief as Josh hi-fived each one of the boys.

"More like a pop quiz." Mr. Solomon said. "Nice work, Zach," he told the one I recognized as the one who held the gun, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

Zach rubbed his arm, "Ow, you twist hard, Gallagher Girl."

"So do you." I said, and I looked at Josh, "This doesn't change anything, what I said in there, I meant it." I pointed to the room, "And I mean it when I say goodbye."

Mr. Solomon ushered them out of the room before talking, "Cammie, that was a test, to see how well you could keep your cool in a life and death situation."

"Yeah I kinda figured."

"You failed."

"Oh, what do I win?" I asked sarcastically, "I don't really care if I failed a stupid pop quiz," my emotions caught up with me in front of the last person I would go to for moral support, "I just broke up with my boyfriend!" I wiped my eyes as they started to water, "I have to go." I stood up preparing to leave.

"Oh, Cammie," I turned, "DeeDee and Marissa are waiting for you tomorrow." He smiled.

"Who are they?" I asked acting like the good spy in me and not giving away that I know.

"Just meet me at your mothers office tomorrow morning." I turned to walk away again, my tears started to push past my eyes and I couldn't stop them, "Cammie,"

"What?" I asked rougher than I meant to.

"Come with your friends."

**AN: There you got Zach, happy? I am! I wrote this really fast, so I didn't really take that much time on it. Review please!**


	5. Aunt Abby

**AN: I like reviews, they make me happy! **** Aunt Abby is in this chapter, if you haven't noticed already. It took me a while to write this one since nothing really came to me. Zach isn't in this one, but he will be!!!! Just wait. Enjoy!**

_**Pop Quiz**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Aunt Abby**_

I stomped back to my suite, not being stopped by anyone or anything. I threw the door open to find my roommates in pajamas. Bex sat on the floor, legs crossed, staring at the wall. Macey was snoring with a bandage over her eyes. Liz was doing who knows what on the computer.

"Hi Cam," Bex said smiling acting like everything was fine, "I have something to-"

"I don't want to see him ever again!" I screamed as I threw my pillow harder than necessary at the wall.

"-tell you."

I grabbed my pillow and hugged it close to me then sat on my bed. I didn't even try to hid the tears as they soaked my pillow. "He really is one of them." I sobbed.

"What happened?" Bex asked confused, sitting next to me on my bed.

I explained what happened after we parted, and in turn, Bex told me what happened to Macey.

"You're kidding?" Liz asked amazed. "Mr. Solomon would never do that to you."

"Oh he did." I said still sobbing. "And I don't even know why he did it? Like he cares enough to even out my personal life, he has to have an ulterior motive." I told myself.

"Maybe academic?" guessed Liz.

"I think that it has to do with what we overheard," Bex said a scary smile crossing her face.

"And how are they related?" I asked thinking of reasons Mr. Solomon would do that to anyone.

My mom told me that I would see Josh again; maybe this is what she meant. On the other hand, maybe Mr. Solomon did that to get me used to the boys, because he knew that I would see them again. So many possibilities swarmed in my head., but I chose those to tell to my friends.

_Agents Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, and Macey McHenry (hereafter referred to as The Operatives) concluded that the Subjects Rachel Morgan and Joe Solomon (hereafter referred to as The Subjects) are hiding the fact that the CoveOps final would be taking place with Blackthorn and would involve DeeDee. That is the reason for talking in secret, locking one of The Operative in a room with her boyfriend, having them 'attacked' and mistakenly telling The Operatives that they 'will see him again' . Analysis by Liz Sutton._

At breakfast, we stumbled in the dining hall where 200 Gallagher Girls were talking in French. And guess what they were talking about.

Me.

Word travels fast when Tina knows shes right.

We took our seats at the table; I ignored the many stares aimed my way and look at my mother who had taken her place at the head of the room, but instead of giving an announcement, Mr. Solomon stood up and walked over to the podium.

"Cameron Morgan, Elizabeth Sutton, Rebecca Baxter, and Macey McHenry please follow me.," he said loud and clear. If anyone in that room wasn't staring at us before they were now.

A flurry of whispers ran through the hall as we followed out CoveOps teacher out of the Grand Hall. A very confused DeeDee, next to a sobbing blond, were sitting in my mother's office.

"We picked them up in the Gallagher van," he explained as DeeDee fingered the binding of a very fragile (and possibly explosive) book, "Melissa was very reluctant and wouldn't stop screaming at me that she wanted to be normal. It's your job to show them around and explain." Then he left us.

"DeeDee, don't touch that." I said. DeeDee looked at me and I stared at the wire attached to the book she was holding as it slaked and fell back to being invisible. "DeeDee, Melissa already knows, but," I explained everything to her, as if she had all the clearance in the world.

"You're kidding," she said sitting down taking it all in, "a _spy_ school?" all four of us nodded.

"Duh!" Melissa commented.

"If I were you," Bex threatened, "I would watch that attitude of your or it will get you kicked out." Melissa kept quiet knowing quite well, that 'kicked out' meant so much more than expulsion.

"DeeDee, you can't tell anyone about this, no one!" I warned, "You are very valuable to this school."

She lifted her head, "Valuable?" she asked with a smile, "How valuable,"

"Priceless," her smile grew wider. "But that also means that you are vulnerable. People want you," seeing her eyes light up I added, "and not in that way."

"Why?"

"Well," I explained that she was Gillian Gallagher's descendant, also related to Macey, but very distant.

Her eyes grew wide, "Really?" she asked.

I nodded, "Follow me." I grabbed her hand and Melissa followed us down the halls and into the Dining Hall.

"Whoa." she said nearly speechless as I walked her to the table where my mother met us.

"Hello, DeeDee." she said with a gleaming smile. "Did Cammie tell you?" DeeDee nodded, eyes wandering the room eager to start making friends. "You will be rooming with Melissa," at this, Melissa sighed. "Take your seat and I will explain further in the morning." She smiled and walked away.

DeeDee started to explore the mansion, talking to anyone and everyone she saw, introducing herself to Tina, Kim, Eva, Mick, and Anna. Each of them making Mr. Solomon proud by avoiding a very clingy tail. To our advantage DeeDee avoided us, trying to start the new life with no memory of the old.

"How long, you think, before the novelty wears off?" Bex whispered to me in the halls.

"First period," Macey chimed. "That's how long it took me."

"5:30 AM," Liz said. "Boy, she's going to murder the alarm clock."

"I'll give it a few minutes, wait until she sees the CoveOps class," I said watching as she skipped to her dorm.

"Actually, Cam, she's not on the same course as you," corrected Macey, "She's back down to seventh grade level, and her brain hasn't quite caught up with her yet."

I nodded standing in front of the picture of Gilly Gallagher that acted as the entrance to CoveOps. I had no intention of going to Sublevel 1, class was over for the day, but her eyes glowed green and the elevator descended down. I did nothing to stop it. I ignored the cries of "Cammie!" coming from my roommates above me. As a spy this was a perfect time to do a little recon, but that idea stopped as soon as I realized the ride was a little longer (120 seconds longer) than usual and the elevator stopped at Sublevel 2.

"This has to be a mistake," I protested to no one, speaking my mind seeing as no one would hear me.

"This is no mistake Ms. Morgan." A voice said, it was close, but I did not recognize it. "Find me," it said.

"I don't want to play any childish game." I said before I realized that for a spy, it wasn't hide-and-seek, it was search and rescue. "Keep talking."

"No," it said, and from that small word, I was able to tell what general direction it came from. I prompted it more, tricking it into talking.

"Why not." I asked walking to the right, as quietly as possible.

"Because, you want hints, I won't give you hints." The sound reverberated and echoed as if surrounded by metal, the target was using a voice changer, and from the sound of it, a cheap one. The way it talked was childish, like a little girl playing a simple game of hide-and-seek, I have no doubt that she was.

"Are you a girl?"

"Maybe," I took a step behind me.

"Can you see me?"

"Yes." I looked at all the spaces where one might be able to see me without being seen. The most obvious would have been behind the desk, watching me from the silver surface of the elevator behind me. I looked behind me to check my suspicion.

"Aunt Abby?" I said more surprised than anything else. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to protect your friends." She answered standing up from behind the desk. "By the way, good job squirt, you took two steps and you found me."

"Thanks and why would you be protecting Bex, Liz, and Macey?" she shook her head.

"Not Bex or Liz. I'm talking about DeeDee and Macey."

"Why?" then I remembered my own words.

"_But that also means that you are vulnerable. People want you,"_

"Who wants them," I asked reluctant to hear the answer.

She shook her head again, "We don't know Squirt, but someone already tried to get DeeDee. She doesn't even know it," she stopped, "You can't tell either of them."

I nodded, "Can I tell anyone?"

"Nope." She walked toward me and put a hand on my shoulder, "No one knows I'm here."

"Not even mom?"

She once again shook her head, it wasn't till then I realized that this would be a very hard secret to keep.

**Review please!!!**


	6. Smiling of Every Kind

**AN: YOU GUYS ARE AWSOME!!! My email is filled with "favorite story alert" and things of that nature! I'm so happy!!! And I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been busy with things, like a huge project. But never mind, you didn't come to read my Author Notes, you came to read my story, so here it is! This one is shorter than most but it's a cliffy and you like cliffys! Review, and Enjoy. **

_**Pop Quiz**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Smiling of Every Kind**_

I couldn't sleep that night. Whenever I closed my eyes images of Zach, Josh, and Aunt Abby kept coming into my subconscious telling me that _it_ had found me. They would never tell me what the _it_ was, or why it wanted me, all they told me was that it found me. I tossed and turned in my bed, sending a pillow Bex's way. I kept thinking about why Macey or DeeDee would need to be protected. The only reason that I could come up with was they were valuable. Every Gallagher Girl was Valuable, but some more than others were. Not because they are good spies, but because they could be used for revenge, or starting a war.

Who would want to start a war against us?

Whom would they get revenge against?

Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women was the safest place in Roseville, maybe even America. But sometimes we all need a code red or two to see that even we aren't completely secure. Sometimes it doesn't have to be a literal code red, just something as small as breaking up with your spy boyfriend to open our eyes to different kinds of danger that can't be avoided or taught.

_Someone will always be there for you. _

_Someone will always be after you._

_Someone will always be ready to kill for you._

_Someone will always be ready to kill you. _

***

"Pop quiz, ladies!" I turned along with the rest of the sophomore class and stared at my CoveOps teacher. I rubbed my eyes staring at Mr. Solomon wishing he had waited until after breakfast to take a field trip. "When your finished eating, go back to your suite and pack anything you might need, then meet me by the Gallagher Van by 10:00. Dress normal." He smiled and added, "Macey, DeeDee, you two especially."

I slapped my forehead. I knew not to argue with Joe Solomon, but if he thinks taking a newbie on a mission is a good thing, then he went off the deep end.

"Ooooooo! My first mission!" DeeDee said clapping her hands wildly.

"Don't screw this up please!" said Macey putting her hand on DeeDee's shoulder to calm her down.

"I won't," she sang, "Promise." She held out her pinky like a little girl promising her friend they won't tell about their crush.

"You know," Bex said smiling a scary smile, "As spies, we don't make promises," she paused for dramatic effect staring at DeeDee's face, "We make pacts, as in _blood _pacts." DeeDee gulped and stared wide eyed at Bex, then Liz, then Macey, then me.

"Is that true," she said rubbing her wrist as if thinking of slitting it.

I didn't answer; I just continued eating and smiled a knowing smile as my roommates laughed.

"Nah, we don't usually do that," thought Liz, "But sometimes, you need that kind of clarification."

DeeDee pushed her food away from her and looked down, "I'm not hungry anymore." She sighed.

"C'mon! Be brave!" said Bex picking at her roll. "It's just blood."

"It's not blood I'm worried about," DeeDee's joyful demeanor fled as she looked at Bex.

"Oh, you're talking about pain." Said Macey bringing herself into the conversation, "It happens, get over it." she draped her arm around Bex's shoulder and leaned up against her.

I looked up from my plate, "C'mon guys don't scare her."

"Oh Cam," sighed Macey taking her arm off Bex, "Your no fun."

I pointed to DeeDee who looked paler than a ghost did, "Look at her,"

"Fine," the chorused, I smiled.

***

Macey, Bex, and Liz all had suitcases open on their bed. Macey's filled with three uniforms, five designer dresses, and twelve pairs of heels that doubled as deadly weapons, not to mention the thirty Napotine patches hidden in half of them. Half her cosmetics were spread across the bed and both Bex, and I agreed that it wasn't healthy to have a suitcase that was heavier than you are. Liz packed light, but what she lacked in clothes she made up for in technology. A laptop, a mini laptop, a camera, a mini camera, duct tape, bugs, mini video cameras with matching mini video screens, Evapopaper, Napotine patches, and a bottle of the green goop in a Ziplock bag sealed with a special kind of hairspray that keeps things from spilling out. Bex packed three of her bulletproof bras, a pocketknife that was only legal in India, a lock picking set, and a wallet with money from every single country known to man, not to mention the essentials such as clothes and (according to Bex) a truth serum made to look like conditioner (not far from the shampoo huh).

Me, I packed as any pavement artist would.

Normal, with a touch of super spy.

Cloths, and hidden weapons, that's about all I can say. If I said anymore, I would have to kill you.

"Hey Liz," I said sitting on my suitcase trying to get it to close.

"Yeah," she mumbled fishing through her things trying to make sure she got everything.

"Why are we packing like we are going to a terrorist convention?"

She paused and looked at me, "We are spies Cam, you never know."

I doubt anyone will ever realize how true that sentence was.

I finally got my suitcase to click closed, and then I saw Macey struggling to get her last pair of Stilettos (and sharpest pair) to fit. I sighed and realized that I have no normal friends.

***

Inside the Gallagher van, it didn't seem like we were a spy school. We were just Cammie Morgan, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry, and Rebecca Baxter: four girls who go to a privileged school.

None of us said a word as the sophomore class stared up at Joe Solomon. "There is a reason, we have brought you here ladies," he took a moment to stare at us, "Three reasons," he looked at me as he counted off his fingers, "One: We have seen that Gallagher Academy isn't safe enough for most of you," Eva looked at Mick as Bex smiled. Aunt Abby's words came back to me.

"Two: We have noticed that you need more socializing with the outside world," he looked at me and Anna raised her hand.

"Will we be sleeping in a hotel?" Mr. Solomon shook his head.

"Three: We wanted to."

Anna raised her hand again.

"What is it Ms. Fetterman?" he asked frustrated.

"Where exactly are we going?" she had asked the million-dollar question that was on everyone's mind.

"Ladies," he paused and smiled, "Have you ever heard of a place called Blackthorn?"

I nearly fainted.

**REVIEW PLZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Nothing is Safe

**AN: Im sorry!!!! I was really busy and I didn't have any time to write!!! Thank you all who still read it after I nearly gave up on it!!! This one is just a filler...I really am sorry that I haven't updated!!!!!!!! I know this one is short, and its mostly dialog, but its crucial to the story. **

_**Pop Quiz**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Nothing is Safe**_

I didn't say anything for the rest of the ride.

I sat in silence thinking of all the covers I could pull out and use, none of them seemed to work. Josh knows me too well to fall for any of those. I dropped the cover idea, and went straight to 'accidental' death, but I figured most of those ideas were a bit extreme. We pulled up at their mansion...well...not that I could call it a mansion, more like a big middle school, with hidden security.

"_That's it_?" Macey said with distaste.

I was tempted to say the same, if I didn't have other things on my mind. Josh mostly. Why did he have to get inside my head, make me drop my guard. Stupid fair. Stupid Suzie. Stupid Solomon. Stupid spy school.

We walked into the mansion like ten normal girls who go to a privileged school. We walked straight past all the boys who couldn't keep their eyes off us, and right into our makeshift dorms in their east wing. The school wasn't that different from our school on the inside. I had spent three minutes in the place and I already found two secret passages. That would come in handy soon. I never saw Josh as we walked to the dorms, though I did see Zach and that Jonas kid. Neither of them noticed me; I was 'Chameleon', I wasn't supposed to be noticed.

I'm trained to remain calm in all situations, except when you end up doing an exchange program with the school your ex-boyfriend happens to attend. Spy school or not, that's just plain awkward.

"Hey, Cam," Liz called setting up one of her many laptops on the desk in the corner. The dorms were much like ours back at Gallagher Academy, just smaller and different furniture.

"Huh," I answered spinning around in the middle of unpacking my weapons...and various...spy items.

"On the way here, I set up _very_ small cameras in the halls...wanna check out the live feed?" She tipped the top of the laptop up and I could see some boys running down the halls, the screen changed and I saw a different corridor that was completely empty.

"Not right now Liz," I said with a yawn, "It's late, and I'm tired." I walked over to the bed that would be mine for the time we spent here. "Goodnight." I was about to climb in my bed when I heard a small beeping noise.

Not a noise you can hear with normal hearing, the kind that they train you for.

"Everyone. Quite." I ordered and the room fell instantly silent.

I looked around the room, I turned off the lights and looked for anything that could be giving off light. In the end I found a small little computer about the size of my hand, hidden underneath the one drawer that the desk had. There was a little red blinking light on the very top of it. I held it in my hand and read the words, **Press the red button** that flashed on the screen.

"IT'S A BOMB!" screamed Macey and ran to take shelter in the bathroom, taking two pairs of stilettos with her. The door slammed closed and I could hear her opening the shower door and hiding inside.

I pressed the little red button at the bottom of the screen and Mr. Solomon's face appeared on it.

"Hello ladies." He said casually, "Welcome to Blackthorn Institute for Boys." He paused and smiled. "Cammie, do me a favor."

I didn't say anything.

"Cammie, answer me," he persisted.

"Is this live." I asked.

"Yes. Very much so. Do me a favor and get Ms. McHenry out of the shower so that I can talk to her." I nodded, "Oh and one more thing, you can tell your aunt she can play hid and seek as much as she wants, as long as she doesn't go in Sublevel 2!"

"You know about that?" I asked shocked, for a spy as good as Aunt Abby, she should have never been seen.

"Yes. I'm not stupid, even I use security cameras." He explained, "Now get McHenry in here."

"MACEY!" I screamed at her.

"I'M NOT COMING OUT UNTIL THAT BOMB HAS BEEN DIFUSED." She yelled back.

Liz and Bex looked at each other confused, "Want me to get her," Bex asked readying her lock picks.

"No," I said walking towards the door.

I opened it and found that Macey had taken shelter inside the shower, holding a stiletto like it was a deadly weapon.

"It's for you." I said holding out the computer.

"THE BOMB?!" she screamed backing farther into the shower.

"ITS NOT A BOMB!" I screamed back. "It's a...phone...thingee..."

"Oh," she opened the shower door and took the computer from me. "He says you need to leave." She told me and I backed out of the room.

Once out of the bathroom I pressed my ears to the door.

"Cammie, he says all three of you need to get your ears off the door and stop eavesdropping." She said loudly enough so that we could hear.

Bex, Liz, and I backed away from the door and sat on out beds, waiting for Macey to come out of the bathroom.

It was a while before she came out. Bex had started to fall asleep and Liz was mouthing words that didn't make sense (She does that when she zones out).

Finally Macey came out crying, her eyes were puffy and her face was red. Bex jumped up at the sound of Macey's sobs, and Liz seemed to snap back to reality.

"What did he tell you?" Liz asked

"Must have been important it took you that long." Bex added.

Macey didn't say anything, she just stood there arms open, the universal symbol (spy world or not) for a hug. She came up to me and hugged me, burying her head in my shoulder and just started sobbing.

She mumbled something into my shoulder that I couldn't understand.

"Huh?" Liz and Bex said simultaneously.

"It took five minutes to tell me what he did," she said taking her head off my shoulder. "The rest of the time I spent crying, I'm not allowed to tell you."

As much as I hate to admit it, I think I knew what he was telling her. The attempts on her life, people want her. The skills of Joe Solomon never cease to amaze me. What he knows, how he handles the information and how he gathers it, will always exceed my mind.

Sometimes, a spy has to accept that there will always be someone smart enough to know everything that you do. That's what I thought before I realized I was still wearing the cross necklace with the camera.

When you're a spy and you find out that everything you know or thought you knew was safe isn't, life takes an unexpected turn.

I ripped the necklace off my neck and threw it on the ground, stomping it to bits.

Macey, Liz and Bex looked at me and I said, "Everything we have discussed, he knows." I watched the surprise crossing their face turn to horror, "Nothing is safe."

That was how he knew where to find me, that was how he knew about Aunt Abby, how he knew about everything I knew. That was how he knew, that I know what I'm not supposed to.

All my years of spy training, never prepared me for what to do when the enemy knows what you do.


End file.
